At The Beginning
by SpiralNinja05
Summary: The flock have just escaped from the School with the help from Jeb and now are beginning their new life, free from the whitecoats and cages. The untold story of how the flock lived while Jeb was still with them, takes place before The Angel Experiment.
1. Free

**Switch here with my first chapter of my new fanfic. Came into my head while talking to some people that the author of Maximum Ride never really went into detail of how the flocks life was with Jeb for the two years before he disappeared. So I hope you all like, please review it I'd like to see how I did for my first Fanfic. Switch out.**

Hours has passed, hours since we have left the school. Hours since we've been freed of those cages we were forced to live in. No more cages, no more tests, no more whitecoats, erasers, just freedom. Jeb freed us from that place today, me(Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel, and now we were in a black van heading to a safe place. Well Jeb described it as a safe place, but to us anywhere but the school is safe. All of us were sitting in the last two rows, Nudge was holding onto Angel in the back row, being surprisingly quiet, while Gazzy was staring out the window at all the other cars going by. This was the first time we've been outside, first time looking at almost everything, so of course we'll be amazed by practically anything. Fang was in the middle row with me behind the empty passenger seat, doing what? Staring out the window, he looked bored but now and then he would be interested in something passing by. Iggy was between me and Fang, he was moving his hands nervously up and down his legs. I couldn't blame him, we were all in a big metal moving machine that was pretty much one confined space that moved, plus he was blind,well he just recently became blind, and couldn't tell what was going on. I sat right behind Jeb as he drove and he looked nervous.

"Jeb? What's wrong?" Jeb looked up into the rearview mirror at me.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Max. Just thinking about some stuff." I stared at his face in the mirror and then back out the window. It was dark outside, but there was a slight hint of light coming from the distance.

"Where are we going?" I heard Nudge speak up from the back row, her reign of silence couldn't last forever.

"Well, I guess you could call it your new home. You'll all be safe there." I looked out the window noticing that there weren't any cars anymore, there wasn't much of a road anymore either. "Speaking of which, we're here and just in time to see the sun rise." Jeb stopped the car in front of a building and got out, opening the door for us to get out. I got out, holding Iggy's hand as he got out. Fang followed after us, almost getting mowed over by Gazzy, and Jeb took Angel into his hands as Nudge got out. "Well kids welcome home." I looked up at the wooden house that we found out later was in an E shape, it was big and it was ours. "Come over here," Jeb was by the side of the house on a cliff motioning to us. The flock walked over, Iggy still holding onto my hand as we headed towards Jeb. "Welcome to your new home." We stared out over the cliffs as the sun rose. I can say it was probably the most beautiful sight we've all seen.

"What are we looking at?" Iggy spoke up for the first time since we left. I turned my head towards him smiling.

"The sun. It's coming up over the mountains, and it's beautiful."

**Switch In again: I forgot to mention that I do not own any of the characters. Switch Out...once again**


	2. Home and Anger

**Switch is here! Sorry for updating so slowly. My house computer isn't connecting to our internet and I can't post up anything. So my updates will be slow until that gets back up. But here is Chapter 2 in At the Beginning. I go more into Iggy's struggle with being blind in this one….so I may play favorites once in a while in this. Hope you like. **

**((I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS)))**

Iggy's POV

It was quite for a while as everyone stared out at what Max said was the sun rising. I wish I could see it, but my eye sight was taken away from the whitecoats just a few weeks ago. I've been keeping my distance from the others since the incident, they wanted to help but I wouldn't let them. I was too upset to talk any one, I literally thought that after going blind I was going to die, I thought the whitecoats would get rid of me because I was no longer any use to them. But once Jeb came in and said we were leaving that place I was happy. Happy that we would be able to live our own life and be free. I squeezed Max's hand in joy and heard her shift towards me.

"Iggy? What's wrong?" I turned my head up to somewhat look at Max.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong…"

"All right. But remember that we're all here for you." I nodded and turned my head back down to the ground.

"Okay everyone why don't we go inside and take a look at your new home." I heard everyone's feet move around heading towards the house and then Jeb's voice again, "Max take Angel and the others and go up to the porch. I'll be up there in a second I need to talk to Iggy." That's never good, whenever someone wants to talk to you alone can never be good. I felt Jeb's hand's set on my shoulders.

"Iggy, I know this is going to be tough for you, being in a new environment, but don't forget we are all here to help each other. You don't have to keep your distance from the others anymore. I know you are afraid now because of your sight…but please let us help you. We want to help you…" He was taking pity on me, I don't like that people think I can't do anything. I grabbed his hands and took them off my shoulders.

"I don't want any of your help…I don't need it. I can get around just fine." I turned to where I had heard the others go, my hands out in front of me feeling the wooden railing and went up the steps standing beside the others.

Fang POV

We waited for Jeb to finish talking to Iggy, but by the looks of it it wasn't going over too well. Iggy was having trouble coming over to us but he made it. I know he doesn't want us to help but he does need it even if he doesn't want it. Jeb headed over after Iggy and unlocked the door.

"Well, welcome home kids." As the door opened we all were pretty much quite as we gazed at the inside of the house. "Don't just stand there go ahead and look around." Max walked in first with Angel, and soon we all followed afterwards. This house was big on the inside not just big on the outside. Gazzy had ran over to the couch sitting on it and practically jumping up and down on it.

"This place is big." Nudge said from a far. I looked around to see where her voice was coming from and saw her pop her head around a corner from what was the kitchen.

"Jeb what's up these?" Max was standing by the stairs and pointing up them.

"Oh well your bedrooms are up there. We can go look at them if you want." Jeb started walking up them with all the others following, except Iggy. He was still standing by the door way. I walked over to him noticing nobody else would.

"Are you coming?" Iggy shifted back and forth on his feet.

"Why should I follow you guys? I fine down here." I crossed my arms, he was lying. He wanted to go up. I grabbed his hand and started heading up the stairs. Iggy was trying to pull his hand out of mine, "I said I didn't want to."

"Oh shut up. Just come on." I dragged Iggy upstairs and met up with the others.

"I want this room. It's big, and….big." Gazzy was running around the room and stopped to look out the window.

"Calm down, there's only five rooms, so some of you have to share." Jeb looked around at us, "Well four, one of them is my room. So two of you can get our own room, unless you want to share." We all looked around at each other deciding who should get their own.

"I don't mind sharing." Nudge raised her hand. "It's more fun to have someone to talk to anyway."

"All right, thank you Nudge for sharing. Now lets see it's better if girls sleep with girls and boys sleep with boys. So Max do you want to sleep with Nudge or should we stick Angel in here?"

"OH! I can watch over Angel, I can do it." Jeb looked over at Nudge like he wasn't sure, "I can do it I promise." Jeb sighed, knowing Nudge would go on about it for hours.

"All right. Nudge and Angel can get the room next door. So I guess that means Max gets her own room." Max smiled and handed Angel over to Nudge. "Now for the boys. Iggy should probably -"

"NO!" Everyone looked over at Iggy as he blurted out, interrupting Jeb. "I know what you're going to say! Iggy needs to share with someone because he's blind. I don't care, I don't need someone to watch me. Stop babying me!" Iggy left the room in a rage, we could hear him struggling to go down the stairs hearing him trip on the last step.

"Iggy." Jeb left the room and followed after Iggy. The rest of us were standing at the top of the stairs but by the time we got there Iggy had already left the house through the door. "Iggy!" We heard Jeb yell from the porch. I walked down stairs with the others meeting Jeb on the porch. I looked out and couldn't see Iggy, for a blind kid he could move pretty fast.

"Where'd Iggy go?" Max stated from the right of Jeb. Jeb looked really nervous as he just stood there.

"He ran into the forest. We have to go after him before he gets lost. This forest is deep and there are a lot of cliffs he could fall off of." Jeb looked down at us, "I want you five to stay here just in case Iggy finds his way back. I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay inside the house until I get back." Jeb then ran off and disappeared into the woods.

I looked around at the others, all their eyes were fixated at the forest. I knew what they were all thinking, we all were thinking about Iggy and how he was lost and blind in an unknown forest. Though are worry would turn to panic as night fell and neither had come back.

**Ah poor Iggy….he needs love. And will when the next chapter comes. Tune in next time for the next installment in this exciting story.**

**Switch OUT**


	3. Fall and Rise

**SwitchGun here! I know I'm a slow updater, sorry about that. I try to type up the next chapter whenever I can, or whenever I can think up the next chapter. My brain is on the fritz lately, it can't concentrate on one thing for very long. I liked this chapter because it mainly had Iggy in it….**

**Well enjoy, characters don't belong to me.**

Iggy POV

None of them understood, none of them! None of them think that I can take care of myself, that I need assistants…but I don't. I'm the same as I always was but….but ever since they took my eyesight from me they all treated me differently. I don't like it one bit. I didn't want them to think I was useless now that my sight was gone but they were making it seem like I was useless. And I was starting to think that I was….that's why I ran, I ran from them because they'll probably be better off without me.

I didn't know how long I was running only that I felt something catch my foot and I went falling forward, landing a mix of mud, sticks, and dirt.

"Ow…" I sat up and felt my foot, around where I tripped, it stung for the most part. I reached my hands out to find out what I tripped on, which it turned out to be a tree root sticking up. "Stupid tree…" I used the tree to help me up, and felt pain rush through my foot, I must of did something to it when I tripped. "Well it's not too bad, all I have to do is…" I paused, I didn't know what to do. I'm a blind kid in the middle of an unknown area, with wings that I had no idea how to use.

I guess I'll head back. There was nothing else I could do, and it was probably going to be like that for a while. I turned in the direction that I thought I came from and walked, gliding my hand from tree to tree and limping on one foot. I continued to walk, only to find that I went farther then I thought, and it was going to take me awhile to get back. I wondered, were any of them looking for me? They probably would of found me by now if they did…I stopped where I was and turned my head to the ground. They probably forgot about me and went on living happily with Jeb. I started to turn to the left and walked few steps, only to feel the ground give way under me and I began falling.

Jeb POV

"Iggy! Iggy where are you?" Darn it. I've been searching for hours and I still haven't found him. I thought finding him would be easy but he was harder to find than a needle in a hay stack. "Iggy come on! Everyone is worried so please come back!" I looked at my watch, "Damn it's already two o'clock, I hope the others listened to me and stayed in the house." I continued walking until I spotted something standing out against the ground. I ran over and saw a white feather on the ground. I hesitated to pick it up but when I did I saw that it was too big to be a normal birds feather.

"Iggy….Iggy!" I looked around for any sign of the boy but I saw nothing. The thought that he flew off crossed my mind but I drew my attention to the cliff in front of me. I didn't want to think that he fell, but it was a possibility since he was blind. I carefully looked over the edge and my fears had come true. About a quarter of the way down there was a ledge, and on the ledge was Iggy. "Iggy! Iggy! Iggy if you can hear me please answer…move anything!" But there was no response, I stood up and started to head to the house for a rope but I stopped. I couldn't leave Iggy here alone…he might wake up and end up falling off the ledge. I shook that thought out of my head. "I guess I have no other choice…" I sat at the edge of the cliff and began slowly descending. "Don't worry Iggy, I'm coming."

Iggy POV

My head was pounding, my foot hurt, my whole body hurt. The last thing I remember was walking and then I was falling, then nothing. I opened my eyes, still seeing nothing but darkness. Though something was different, the air was cooler and it wasn't silent anymore I heard something. Someone's voice.

"….Y!"

"..GGY!"

"IGGY!" I recognized that voice.

"J…..JEB!"

"Yes Iggy, it's me! Now please do not move, I'm coming down to get you." I got myself in a sitting position and felt my hands against a wall and then the ground which soon turned to nothing. "IGGY! Sit against the wall! You'll be safer that way!" I nodded and slowly backed against the wall, falling was something I didn't want to do again. Now and then I would hear Jeb talking to me to make sure I was awake. Soon I heard footsteps land next to me and a hand on my shoulder.

"J-Jeb?"

"Yes, yes it's me." I felt his hands skim my body for any injuries, "We'll have to take care of you when we get back to the house…" Jeb picked me up and looked up at the cliff, "Iggy, I need you to hang around my neck until we get back up. Can you do that?" I closed my eyes and nodded. "Okay, here we go." Jeb lifted me up and placed me on his shoulders, "Now hang on tight."

"O-okay." I clung tightly to Jeb as he started to head back up. Though he started to slow down soon after we started. "J-Jeb? Are you okay?"

"Hehe don't worry, I'm just a little tired. Don't worry we're almost there." I could hear that Jeb wasn't telling the entire truth which made me worry even more but I didn't want to worry him anymore than I already had.

Fang POV

We all sat in the living room after exploring the house some more and waited for Jeb to return with Iggy. Though everyone was starting to get worried when we saw the sun setting.

"We should go look for them. They've been out too long." Max stood up on the couch and started heading for the door. I intercepted her and stood in front of the door.

"Jeb told us to stay here. He'll find Iggy, he promised."

"Don't stop me Fang. Jeb left when the sun was up, and now the sun is going down. What if he hasn't found Iggy? What if they're both hurt? We can't just leave them out there!"

"Wait!" Nudge interrupted us both before we got into a fight. We looked over at her and she was pointing at something out the window. We all huddled to the window and saw someone heading towards the house. At first tell who it was but when he got closer we saw it was Jeb, with Iggy in his arms. "It's Jeb and he found Iggy!" We all went running for the door and opened it up, almost nailing Jeb and Iggy with the door.

"Iggy!" We all yelled in unison. Jeb walked into the house and closed the door.

"Fang, could you go in the bottom cupboard of the first bathroom. There should be a white box with a red cross in it." I nodded and went down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the light and went on my knees opening the bottom cupboard. White box, red cross…I looked around and found it in the front. I picked it up and went running back to Jeb. Everyone was huddled around the couch when I came back.

"Is this the one?" I handed Jeb the box and he nodded.

"Yes it is. Thank you Fang." I looked over at Iggy who was sitting silently on the couch. Jeb took out some bandages and start wrapping Iggy's right foot in it, and putting bandages on a variety of cuts. Iggy still hadn't said anything even after Jeb had finished patching him up.

"What happened?" Nudge stated randomly, guess she couldn't stay quite for too much longer. Jeb looked at Iggy seeing if he wanted to talk about it. Iggy motioned for Jeb to come closer. Jeb leaned forward and Iggy whispered something in his ear, and Jeb nodded in response.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow okay. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're all tired because I know I am. So for tonight I'll let you sleep in whatever room you want." The others smiled, mainly the girls, though Iggy still looked unhappy. Jeb walked into a closet in the living room and brought out a bag. "I have some clothes in here called pajamas that you'll sleep in when you go to bed." Jeb started pulling out clothes, Max got a pair of red shorts with black strips with a long red shirt, Nudge got a light purple night gown, Angel a pink nightgown, Gazzy got a green pajama pants with a matching shirt, I got a black pair of pants and shirt with shades of gray in it, and Iggy got blue stripped buttoned up pajamas. "I put slits in the back of the shirts so your wings could go through. Now go get changed and get in bed." The others seemed happy, all except Iggy again.

"Jeb…could you…" Iggy finally spoke when the others dashed for the bathrooms.

"Of course I'll help you." Jeb smiled and picked Iggy up walking down into his room helping Iggy with his pajamas. I waited for either bathroom to be clear, though Jeb let me use his since there was a line to both. Once everyone was done Jeb sent us to the appropriate rooms for the night.

Iggy POV (again)

I stood in Jeb's doorway as he made sure everyone else got in their rooms. I heard his steps come closer and stop in front of me.

"So you ready to go to bed. I'll help you to your room with the others." I grabbed Jeb's hand and he took mine.

"Uh…Jeb…could I stay with you tonight…..I mean just for…." The truth behind me wanting to sleep in his room was because, I was personally scared. A new place and after falling down a cliff and almost falling again, I just wanted to feel safe. (You know when children go sleep with their parents when their scared. Like that) Jeb placed his hand on my head.

"Don't worry. You can as long as you don't run away anymore."

"I promise…" Jeb set me on the bed and helped me in, and I was out like a light. Though in the morning we found out that the rest of the flock snuck in and we all slept in Jeb's room that night.

**Thanks for reading for those who did. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. It makes me want to type more when people enjoy my stories. So the next chapter will be up as soon as I can…think of the next chapter.**

**Switch is Out!**


	4. Pancakes!

**Switch here! Yeah chapter 4! Random update that I did waiting at school today. I kind like this chapter because…it has to do with food….but not just any food, Pancakes! Pancakes are delicious. All right thanks to all who read and enjoy the deliciousness of the pancakes.**

Jeb's POV (amazing)

Well after the long and tiring day before, I thought they would all sleep in. Sadly I was wrong. I woke up to find that all of them had somehow snuck into my room and crammed on the bed with Iggy and me. Max ended up between Iggy and me, Iggy was hugging her, I guess he's still shaken up about yesterday. Nudge and Gazzy where sprawled out on top of everyone, with Angel in between them, and Fang was at the bottom of the bed in his own little corner. I carefully sat up, trying not to wake Gazzy who ended up on top of me, but he ended up waking up anyway.

He rubbed his and looked up at me. "Morning Jeb." I heard his stomach rumble, and soon it echoed from one child to another, causing them all to wake up. One after another they all sat up, and smiled at me.

"Well morning to all of you. I guess you're all hungry by the sound of your stomachs." I moved Gazzy off me, placing him next to Max and got off bed. "Well I'll go down and start breakfast. You guys can hang out and what not until it's ready. But no going outside unless I'm out there with you." They all nodded and I left them to do what they wanted.

Iggy POV

I listened to Jeb's footsteps leave the room and soon feel everyone's eyes turn towards me. It was silent until Nudge broke it.

"Tell us what happened Iggy! We were so worried about you." I tried to back up but I ran into the head board, I knew they were going to ask about it soon.

"Yeah come on Iggy." Gazzy stated after Nudge.

"Well…I short of tripped and hurt my foot…then I ended up falling off a cliff."

"WHAT!" I winced as almost all of them shouted.

"Are you okay?" Max took my hand and I pulled it back.

"I'm fine…thanks to Jeb."

"Yes, now I hope you guys can give him some space. If needs any help he'll ask for it, right Iggy?" Jeb was in the door way, he heard the shouting from the kitchen. I turned my head down.

"Yes…"

"Good. Now, all of you down stairs and decide whose sleeping where." Jeb headed out and one by one the rest of the flock got out of bed and left the bedroom.

"Do you need any help?" Max had gotten off the bed and came over to the other side of the bed. Fang was standing next to her, how did I know that? Because I heard more than just Max's footsteps and he was quite.

"No I'm good…." I think…I swung my legs over carefully, letting one foot hit the floor and then the other. When both feet were on the ground, I let go of the bed and let all my weight on my feet…not a good idea with a sprained ankle. My foot gave way and I started to fall to one side but Fang was there to catch me.

"Good my butt. We all saw what you looked like last night." Fang helped me up right.

"But I'm almost better. I don't hurt as much."

"So? We're going to help you even if you don't like it." Max took my other arm and they both started pulling me to the doorway.

"Ow that hurts. Don't pull too hard."

Max POV

It took me and Fang a while to get Iggy into the living room since he continually pulled the opposite way that we were taking him.

"Breakfast is just about ready. Come over here to the table." I sighed, now we had to drag him over to the kitchen. "Max, Fang please don't drag Iggy like that. You'll pull his arms out of their sockets if you continue." Me and Fang let go immediately and watched Iggy rub his arms.

"Yeah, and it hurts enough when you pull." Jeb came walking over and took Iggy's hands.

"Yes and we don't want any more injuries in this household." Jeb led Iggy into the kitchen with Fang following close behind and soon me. Nudge took her seat closet to the counter where the food was with Gazzy on the other side of the table and Angel in a booster seat next to him. Jeb had led Iggy to the seat across from Angel, Fang next to Iggy and I decided to sit across from Nudge.

"All right. I hope you all enjoy it." Jeb came over with plates filled with some sort of round circular dough on it.  
"What is it?" Nudge looked up at him.

"These are pancakes. You can put butter, syrup, pretty much anything on top of it." I looked at it as mine was placed in front of me. "Just don't eat it all at once. Cut it up with the knives into smaller pieces." Jeb finished passing them out and took his seat at the end with Iggy and Angel.

"Oh my gosh! These are so good." Nudge had eaten about half of her first pancake and practically fell in love with it. I took a bite out of mine with the maple syrup that was on the table. Nudge was right, pancakes are delicious. Whoever made pancakes is a genius.

"I'm glad you like them. I can make more if anyone else wants some." Jeb was taking turns eating his, feeding Angel, and helping Iggy learn to use a knife and fork. Though Fang stepped in when he saw Iggy's knife heading towards his finger. Within 5 minutes we were almost all done with what was on our plates and Jeb had to make more. Though those were gone within 10 minutes.

"Well how did you all enjoy your first breakfast?" Jeb was putting the plates into the sink.

"Awesome…" Iggy was cleaning his hands with a napkin, getting the syrup and other things he had gotten on his hands.

"Good." Fang was handing Jeb plates by the sink.

"Incredible!" Gazzy jumped onto his chair, "We should have them for every meal." Angel must have agreed because she was waving her arms and smiling.

"I don't think that would be possible, but I enjoyed them." I smiled.

"Pancakes are the best food ever!" Nudge finally stated.

**See the flock loves pancakes and now I'm craving some…mmmmmm. **

**Switch out!**


End file.
